The following description relates to analyzing mixability of well system fluids, including well cement slurries and other types of well system fluids.
Cement compositions may be used in a variety of subterranean operations, such as, in the production and exploration of hydrocarbons, e.g., oil, gas, and other hydrocarbons, onshore and offshore. For example, a subterranean well can be constructed using a pipe string (e.g., casing, liners, expandable tubulars, etc.), which can be run into a wellbore and cemented in place. The process of cementing the pipe string in place is commonly referred to as “primary cementing.” In a typical primary cementing method, a cement composition is pumped into an annulus between the wellbore and the exterior surface of the pipe string disposed therein. The cement composition can set in the annular space, thereby forming an annular sheath of hardened, substantially impermeable cement (i.e., a cement sheath). The cement sheath can support and position the pipe string in the wellbore and bond the exterior surface of the pipe string to the subterranean formation. The cement sheath surrounding the pipe string functions to prevent the migration of fluids in the annulus among other things, and to protect the pipe string from corrosion.
A broad variety of well cement compositions have been used in subterranean well cementing operations. Such well cement compositions can be made, for example, by mixing portland cement with water and often with one or more other additives such as retarders, accelerators, and lightweight additives. The additives can be either dry powder, liquid or both. The components are mixed under certain mixing conditions (e.g., mixing speeds, mixing times, and other conditions). For example, industry guideline specifications for laboratory experiments designed to mimic field operations, which include quantities and mixing conditions, for mixing a specified volume of a cement composition are provided, e.g., by institutions such as the American Petroleum Institute (API) or other institutions.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.